Red Army
The Red Army is an army that is red. History It is unknown when the Red Army was founded. All that is known is that they are an army that is red. The Red Army consists of seemingly millions of soldiers, their leader or even higher officers are unknown. The Red Army is very aggressive, and attacked Derp Island without provocation. However, they were fought off by the Derp Cat Legion. The Red Army is the most recurring of Derp Cat Legion's enemies, and has attacked them on many occasions. DCL member ang1eda often uses the Red Army as a template for his battle simulations. The DCL later launched an attack on Red Base, the Red Army's main stronghold, however the attack as a failure as Derp Cat Legion had to split their forces to defend Derp Island from yet another attack by the Red Army. To this day little is known about the Red Army other than that they are an army that is red, and apparently hate Derp Cat Legion. They have made a few conquest attempts but have mostly been pushed back in these campaigns. Derp Cat Legion finally discovered that the Red Army's leader was someone called "Red Leader" after overhearing enemy chatter. To this day however, nothing is known about any of the Red Army's other members. Their troops are nameless, faceless, as if they never existed. No information has been found about any of the Red Army's troops before they suddenly appeared. Studies have theorized that there may be a counterpart to the Red Army, known as the Blue Army. Battle Tactics The Red Army soldiers, though very similar in structure, seem to utilize multiple tools and combat weaponry. Although some have been seen using early Cringe Weaponry, the vast majority use common handheld weapons, such as swords, spears, shields, and bows. They also seem to possess the means to produce cavalry, such as chariots. As mentioned, some troops seem to have level 2 cringe muskets, a very ancient design, and even fewer have been spotted with cannons. Most heavy artillery come in the form of ballistae and trebuchets. Although the Red Army seems fearsome, their soldiers are poorly trained, equipped, and led, with no proper troop cohesion, and often seem to rely on ancient tactics, and force of sheer numbers to overwhelm an opponent. They have been seen using line tactics and straight advances to force their enemy into defeat, with reinforcements behind them. However, these techniques are easy to beat, as shown when Derp Cat Legion, a force far smaller than them, managed to defeat two enemy invasion forces, the second with only half defending strength. Other, more "modern" tactics include the testudo and the phalanx, ancient battle methods used my the Greeks and the Romans. However, with the modern day of cringe weaponry, such tactics are almost useless, except for the shields, which could block a shot or two. Relations with other countries unknown cuz they just came out of nowhere and attacked DCL one day. Members * Red Leader * The Red Army possesses a seemingly infinite amount of troops and commanders at their disposal, though no other notable agents have been cited. They also seems to have access to early cringe weaponry. Trivia * This Red Army should not be confused with the Soviet Army. They are their own thing. Category:Armies that are red Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Bad Guys Category:Derp Category:Factions